Vengeance is Mine
by DragonKnight159
Summary: 'Inspired by Assassin's Creed'. Set in an Alternate 'Sonic Underground' world. The King and Queen have been murdered and the Crown Prince is believed dead as well. This is the tale of one hedgehog's journey to save both his family and his home. But at what cost will his revenge come?
1. Prologue: The Silent Coup

**A/N - DragonKnight159 here (obviously)! So after getting a free copy of Assassin's Creed II (thank you Microsoft!) and watching Sonic Underground I got the craving to do this story. First I went to see what was on here and so far I haven't seen anything I liked (why the hell would you make a StH/AC crossover a comedy?). Next I will say that this is NOT a full-blown crossover. Like my 'Dragons of Mobius' storyline it contains many similar elements such as the inclusion of a secret society of Assassins whose uniform and primary weapon but it is not set in the world of Assassin's Creed nor does it share any overall similarity. Other than, of course, lots of people dying. So read on and let me know if you'd like to see more of this world. Until then, happy reading!**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all associated characters are copyright SEGA and used for entertainment purposes only. Assassin's Creed is copyright Ubisoft and used for entertainment purposes only.

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY VIOLENCE, GORE, AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. RATED 'M' FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.

* * *

**_March 16, 3219  
_****_Mobotropolis Royal Palace_****_  
_**

Queen Aleena Hedgehog screamed in agony as she lie in bed. The labor pains were getting worse and worse and her husband's soothing words fell on deaf ears. The midwife was positioned at the Queen's feet giving her directions. She told the Queen to push and was greeting by an ear piercing scream. Once the Queen's died down another crying filled the room. The midwife clipped the cord, washed the newborn off and wrapped him in a blanket. She gave the baby to one of her assistants and returned to the Queen. Over the next several hours the Queen gave birth to two more infants. In all she now had two sons and one daughter.

"It is nothing short of a miracle," the midwife told the King as she washed her hands. "Fraternal triplets are exceedingly rare but they also bestow good luck upon a house."

"Then we are more blessed than we are already. Thank you very much," King Frederic Acorn replied and then turned to his wife who held all three infants. "They are beautiful, dear."

"You say that as if you had nothing to do with it," Aleena laughed despite her exhaustion. "What should we name them?"

"The girl reminds me of your grandmother," Frederic pointed out brushing the wisps of pink hair from the fuchsia hedgehog's face.

"Sonia Amelia Hedgehog it is then," the Queen said. "What of the boys?" Almost on cue the green furred hedgehog began to swing his arms and legs about.

"He's going to be a handful before he can even walk," Frederic pointed out. "Manic Maximillian Hedgehog has a nice sound to it."

Not to be left out the oldest of the three, a blue furred hedgehog, began to kick his feet in a running motion. "And he looks like he'll be a little speed demon when he grows up," Aleena said as the blue one and Sonia began to feed. "Our little Sonic."

**_March 25, 3219  
Mobotropolis Royal Palace_**

A loud crying filled the Palace, waking both King and Queen. Even with the torrential downpour outside Aleena could tell just by listening that the wailing was coming from Sonic's room.

"It's my turn tonight," Frederic said kissing his wife's forehead. "Go back to sleep, love."

"You always make him cry worse," Aleena pointed out as she pulled her husband closer for a more intimate embrace. "Why don't you check on the other two? It was probably just the storm that scared Sonic."

As she walked down the hallway in her nightgown Sonic's cries became more and more urgent. The guards nodded to her as she entered her oldest son's nursery. She gently picked him up and hushed him, placing him on her chest as she hummed to him. After several minutes his cries settled down even as a peal of thunder rattled the windows. She kissed her baby's head with a smile and was about to set him back in his crib when she heard a scuffle outside.

Metal met metal quickly followed by a gurgling cry. The doors flew open and a small figure wrapped in black began to walk in. Aleena was about to ask who she was when she saw the guards lying in pools of blood. The figure in front of her was nearly two-thirds her height with a small dagger in either hand, both of them covered in blood. With speed Aleena would have believed impossible the assassin darted towards her, scoring a deep cut on her side. The Queen moved Sonic to her left side just as the assassin's blade pierced her right breast. The assassin was about to go for the killing blow when something threw it forward with a sickening crack. Blood seeped from their back but the assassin was not dead. Aleena looked at her savior: a middle-aged coyote who wore the coat of their personal bodyguard wielding a heavy maul that he tossed to the side.

"We must go, my Queen," Jacques D'Coolette told her while extending a hand. "We must get you out of the Palace immediately."

"What about my children? And husband?" she asked him and the coyote hung his head.

"I was at the young lord Manic's nursery earlier," he told her. "I watched as men I have served with for years murder the King. I can only assumed the children..." He chose to end his sentence there. "We need to escape before that _bâtard_ Julian discovers us." Aleena nodded as she limped behind him.

As they proceeded down the steps two guards charged them with weapons at the ready. Jacques wasted no time in deflecting their blades and snapping one's neck while simultaneously drawing his sword to impale the remaining one. He took the Queen and Prince to the garage where a hovercar was parked nearby. He helped her into the backseat and jumped behind the wheel.

"I need you to take me to the countryside," Aleena told him weakly. "And hurry."

"Forgive my impudence, my Queen, but you need immediate medical attention," Jacques countered.

"It is already too late for me," Aleena replied as she struggled to breathe. "That assassin's blade was poisoned. Even now I can feel it burning in my veins. Please, Jacques. I need you to take me to the countryside."

The coyote was silent. He knew exactly what she was asking of him and despite decades of training telling him to take her to a hospital he simply said, "As you wish, my Queen." Within minutes they were outside of Mobotropolis which slept peacefully despite the bloody carnage in the Palace. Jacques gripped the wheel tightly as he sped down side roads that eventually turned to dirt roads.

Several minutes passed until the car finally came to a stop outside a small shack. With the rain coming down as it was anyone else would have missed it but Jacques had been here more than once. He got out and helped a struggling Aleena out of the car until she ordered him back inside. He did as he was commanded as she knocked on the door. A pale blue hedgehog in his late thirties answered the door, shocked at Aleena's state.

"What happened?!" he asked as he looked over her wounds. "Where's Frederic and the other kids?"

"Julian..." she replied weakly. "Julian murdered my husband, Aurora knows what he's done to my children." She handed a sleeping Sonic to him and then removed a small hedgehog-shaped pendant from her wrist. "So that he will know his birthright." She then collapsed and Jacques came sprinting from the car.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled as knelt in the mud. He turned Aleena onto her back but it was too late: the Queen was dead. Tears flowed freely from the coyotes eyes even as the rain washed them away. "ALEENA!"

"Is what she said true? That this is Julian's doing?" the pale hedgehog asked and the coyote nodded. "What are you going to do now, Jacques?"

"I will go back to the Palace and attempt to rescue the other children if it is not already too late," he replied as rage replaced sorrow. "If it is...well, then I will make sure Julian pays for the blood he has spilled. That _connard_ will die tonight." He gently closed Aleena's eyes before standing and looking to the pale hedgehog. "Sir Charles, if I might-"

"I will give her a proper burial," Sir Charles Hedgehog finished for him. "Be careful, Jacques."

"Good night, and _au revoir_, my friend."

**_March 26, 3219  
Outskirts of Mobotropolis_**

Charles rocked his nephew back and forth as he boiled the water for his formula. Thankfully an old friend had been able to help in a pinch and brought him some. This was not the time for him to be taking the Crown Prince into the city, not with Julian's hounds searching for him high and low. A text caught his attention and he followed its instruction to turn the television on. There on a grandstand stood Julian Kintobor, known behind his back as 'the Eggman'. He was wearing his official white and silver uniform as he addressed the public. Next to him with a noose around his neck was a battered and bloody Jacques.

"My good people of Mobotropolis I come to you today bearing terrible news," the former War Minister began. "This man, the man that our good King and Queen trusted not only with their lives but the lives of their children, murdered them in cold blood this past night." The crowd began to jeer, several of them throwing stones at the bodyguard. "As if it wasn't enough," the human continued, "he mercilessly killed the young Crown Prince, Sonic Hedgehog, in addition to six other Palace staff members alongside four guards. Among the dead are: Maximillian Acorn, Vanilla Rabbit-Acorn, Ian St. John and his infant son Geoffrey, and not to forget our loving Queen Aleena Hedgehog, the fair King Frederic Acorn, and the infant Prince, Sonic Hedgehog." The jeers and taunts grew in volume and vulgarity until Julian called for quiet. "It is my solemn duty, as the highest ranking official left, to see that this traitor pay the price for betraying his nation. With that, Jacques D'Coolette, I find you guilty of murder and treason of the highest order." Julian's hand wandered to the lever that would drop the innocent coyote. "May Aurora have mercy on your soul."

Charles watched as Julian executed an innocent man, his blood boiling in his veins even as the gathered mob cheered at the false justice. He looked down to see that Sonic was awake and his eyes were fixed on the TV set.

"This isn't something you should see, little one," Charles told him but stopped when he saw Sonic's emerald eyes. He had lived long enough to see what true fury looked like and the fire that burned in the boy's eyes was nothing but. Charles couldn't help but smile as he pulled the pendant Aleena had left and placed around Sonic's wrist. "Keep that fury, boy," he said.

"You're going to need it one day."


	2. Coming of Age

**A/N: So a quick note/disclaimer. All execution phrases are in Italian as are all names and ranks for the Assassins. I used Google Translate for these so they are likely not 100% accurate but seeing as how I don't speak Italian... Anyway I've included the English meaning for the phrases and if you know what it would actually, or should, be then let me know and I'll make the appropriate changes. Thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

**_March 14, 3237  
Unknown Location_**

Deep beneath the city of Mobotropolis lies a cavern so vast that it has never been fully mapped let alone explored. In a small section of this cavern a community has been built. It did not take much for the original builders to include a quick path to and from the city and anyone attempting to follow them would be forever lost in the catacombs leading to their settlement. The inhabitants wear white robes with armor covering their hands, feet, torso and shoulders and the hood conceals their faces without obstructing their view. Many customize their robes by altering the color or adding a cape but this is discouraged since it forces them to stand out.

And standing out is not good for an Assassin.

One Assassin in particular wore scarlet red robes as she waded through a crowd of white. Her hood was down and the young pink hedgehog finally made her way to the front of the assembly. Their Master had called all of them forward and she knew why. Everyone in Sanctuary knew why.

The Master stepped out of the shadows and onto a stone ledge so they could all see and hear him. His robes were white with crimson stripes running down both his left and right sides. He wore no armor as the dress was simply ceremonial. His hood covered his face but they all knew that he was their Master, their leader.

"My Brothers and Sisters," Spada said, "we all know why we have gathered here today. Standing before you are two Initiates who seek the title of _Condottiero_." Murmuring went through the crowd and the pink hedgehog struggled to see the two initiates. "Each of you has seen the corruption that plagues our city, a corruption that took the lives of the King and Queen eighteen years ago. Now the time has come where we must carve out the rot so that our home may survive yet another day.

"To do that we must first have a leader who will work in the shadows until the day that Julian Kintobor falls. The other shall spread the truth to the people by eliminating those that would enslave them." He turned to the initiates. They had identical armor and both had their hoods up so as not to be identified. "Give these boys your prayers," Spada commanded them, "for tonight they begin our silent revolution."

"_Possa la vostra lama sciopero paura nei cuori degli empi _(May your blade strike fear into the hearts of the wicked)," the crowd, including the pink hedgehog, chanted. To outsiders the quick gathering would seem silly and pointless but she knew better. The two initiates were taking the first steps to becoming Master Assassins. There was one in particular she wanted to talk to before they left and stayed behind, leaving enough distance so that Spada could speak with them privately.

"You both know your targets," Spada told them. "Plan accordingly and return by midnight. The last one whose crime is discovered will lead from the shadows."

"_Sì, Maestro_," they said in unison as they bowed. After that they went their separate ways and the pink hedgehog followed one of them.

"Hey!" she shouted and the figure stopped to look at her.

"What do you want, Amy?" he asked. Amy Rose huffed and stamped her foot. "Tch, fine. What is it, _Novizia _Spina?"

"That's better, Initiate," she replied playfully, tapping the boy on his shoulder. He responded by continuing to walk away. "Oh come on. You know I'm just messing with you. Pull the stick out of your ass and loosen up for once."

"If you'll recall I have a job to do," he reminded her impatiently.

"You really don't want him to win, do you?"

"Julian is mine, and mine alone, to kill," he said simply. "I would be disrespecting the memories of those he's murdered if I allowed anyone else to do it."

"I can only imagine how you feel," Amy told him, "but this obsession isn't healthy either. It's going to end up getting you killed."

"You can say it all you like, Amy. My goal has not and will not change," he replied as they walked towards the Initiate quarters. He stopped before entering his bunk. "If you'd like we can meet after I've completed my assignment." Amy smiled. It was the most she'd ever gotten out of him.

"I'd like that," she said as he slipped into his bunk. She left the Initiate quarters with a smile on her face as wide as the horizon. "I would definitely like that."

Night fell upon Mobotropolis and both assassins wasted no time in reaching the surface on the way to their targets. One of them came to a large mansion belonging the MontClair family, one of the wealthiest in all of Mobotropolis. The assassin slipped past the guards with ease and deftly scaled the walls until he reached a window. He used his knife to cut both the alarm wire and the barrier wire, allowing him to silently slip through. He closed the window behind him and melted into the shadows of the room. A mink in his mid-twenties came out of the attached bathroom and began to admire his visage in the mirror. The assassin slunk across the room until he was behind the mink but out of the sight of the mirror. As the mink stood the assassin took the moment to slide up behind him. With one hand across his mouth to muffle his shouts he used his free hand insert his dagger between the boy's vertebrae. His body fell limp but the assassin easily held him up.

"Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin," the assassin announced, "your family has provided funds to Julian Kintobor's personal reserve for the last eighteen years. Your family helped him murder the King and Queen."

"No, you don't understand," the boy argued. "We didn't know what he was planning until the deed was done."

"And yet you yourself have risen high in the ranks of his government," the assassin replied angrily. "You call him a snake but still you lie in the grass with him. Your death will send him a message: We are coming for him."

"Who are you?" Bartleby asked as his vision began to fade. The assassin whispered into his ear and the mink's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "But that's...that's...not possible." Those were the last words of Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin.

"Possiate trovare la pace nella prossima vita (May you find peace in the next life)," the assassin prayed. "Requiescat in Pace." He sheathed his dagger and stared at the corpse at his feet. The laser edge had cauterized the wound both on entry and exit so there would be no visible blood. The assassin quickly repaired the wires he'd cut and grabbed Bartleby's corpse. The window shut behind him as he leapt out and the alarms reconnected as the barrier shimmered around it once more. He landed on the ground and rolled to keep his momentum.

This did not go unnoticed as one of the perimeter guards headed towards the estate with his flashlight scanning the area. He looked up and saw the blinking light of Bartleby's window telling him that it had been opened recently.

"Damn kid," the guard muttered. "Oh well, it's not our problem. Besides, what's the worst that spoiled idiot could get into?" He and his fellow guards failed to see the body-carrying figure leap over the fence and disappear into the night.

**_March 15, 3237  
Assassin Sanctuary_**

Amy wiped the sweat off her brow as she wrapped up her training for the day. She showered and changed back into her street clothes, glancing up momentarily to see that the news was on the TV. They were showing a palatial estate as six ambulances began to exit with nearly a dozen bodies.

"Last night the DePardieu estate was the scene of a set of vicious killings that left the nobility of Mobotropolis reeling," the reporter said. "The heads of the family, in addition to their grown children, were killed in their sleep. Six guards were also reported dead. It is believed the one responsible killed them in order to secure an escape route through the property."

Amy couldn't help but smile at the news. The DePardieu family had been backing Julian's reign for years in addition to corrupting the legal system of the city with backroom deals, blackmail and extortion rackets. Elsewhere in the Sanctuary the two Assassins sat with Spada.

"It is also believed that the attacker killed a homeless man squatting near the DePardieu home before tossing him into the river," the reporter continued. "Coroners were unable to identify the body due to waterlogging but are not expected to pursue the matter." Spada turned the television off and turned to his two kneeling apprentices.

"You have both succeeded in your assignments," he told them proudly, "and you performed above my expectations. You may lower your hoods." As they did Spada retrieved two boxes and handed one to a crimson-quilled black hedgehog. "Shadow, you have struck fear into the hearts of the corrupt. I grant you the title of Condottiero and bestow upon you the weapons of our order. What name do you choose?"

"Crepuscolo," Shadow answered.

"Rise, Shadow of the Dusk, as our Brother." Shadow stood and embraced Spada before leaving the room. When Spada was sure Shadow was well out of earshot he turned to his remaining apprentice. "My boy, I have waited eighteen long years for this day. I know that your mother would be proud of what you've accomplished this day."

"Thank you, Maestro Spada," the hedgehog answered. He had two scars on his face; one above his left eye and a vertical one across the left side of his jaw. His emerald eyes burned with a mixture of pride and rage.

"It is just the two of us here," Spada reminded him as he lowered his hood. "You do not need to stand on ceremony." The hedgehog rose and locked eyes with his master.

"Then thank you, Uncle Chuck," Crown Prince Sonic Hedgehog replied, a faint smile on his lips. "You're not the only one who's been anxious." Sir Charles 'Spada' Hedgehog handed his nephew the remaining box and Sonic opened it. In it were two metal and leather gauntlets that, in addition to a series of complex gears and pistons, contained a hidden blade just under the wrist. Sonic put them on and tested the blades which were easily hidden, both by his sleeves and the fact that they were under his hand.

"You have earned the title of Condottiero and the weapons of our order," Charles told him as Sonic made minute adjustments to the straps. "I hereby charge you with one duty: You are to kill Julian Kintobor."

"I will not fail," Sonic answered as he embraced his uncle.

"What name will you operate under?" Charles asked.

Sonic contemplated what to choose. At one point he had considered using his actual name but knew that it would only place his siblings in danger. That only left him with a couple and he smiled as he settled on one. "Silenzio."

"Sonic the Silent it is." Charles then removed a dagger from his cloak. Its design was ornate but functional and for a moment Sonic thought he saw the Hedgehog family crest. "This dagger once belonged to your mother before she became Queen," the older hedgehog explained. "Much like you her life was normal when she wasn't training."

"Do you mean to say that my mother was one of us?" Sonic asked but all Charles did was chuckle.

"I never said that she was an Assassin, just that she trained," his uncle replied. "You should be going soon. I'm sure that you you'll want to celebrate your birthday before tomorrow."

Sonic nodded as he tucked the dagger into his robe. He left his uncle's quarters and walked silently back to his own. When he arrived he discovered that all of his things were gone. Pranks among the younger Initiates were common but not after their Rites.

"Tell me, O Prince: Why would they let a Condottiero sleep with the Initiates?" a familiar voice asked him. He turned to see Amy in her informal outfit. Typically when she wasn't wearing her robes she favored comfortable clothes like loose fitting pants and tank tops. But today she choose to show off in a white-rimmed red dress she had bought. "Well? What do you think?" she said with a small twirl.

"It suits you," Sonic answered. "Is there a particular reason you're dressed up?" Amy huffed and smacked the blue hedgehog upside his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Just because you outrank me now doesn't mean I can't discipline you for being a total dunce," she explained. "C'mon it's your birthday tomorrow. I bet your uncle told you to go out and celebrate, didn't he?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about any of this," Sonic muttered as he rubbed the spot she'd hit. "I haven't celebrated my birthday for seventeen years. What makes this one so special? And besides I have no idea where any of my things are."

"Oh they're at my place." Sonic glared at his friend. "What?" Amy asked playfully. "It's common for a newly promoted member to move in with their superior. And since I made Novizia before you that makes me your superior. Erm, _former_ superior. Regardless it's only for a few days."

"Fine," Sonic said with a sigh. "Since you're so insistent I'll celebrate. What did you have in mind?"

"A night on me," Amy replied with a wide grin until she realized what she had said. "Umm, what I meant was a night on the town and I'm paying. Sorry, that got a little muddled." She nervously tapped her index fingers together. "That is unless you wanted..."

"A night on the town sounds great," Sonic answered before she could finish. He walked past a furiously blushing Amy as he headed for one of the surface paths. "Meet you at the café?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good," Amy told him as he vanished. She gave a heavy sigh. "Why are men such idiots?"

**_March 16, 3237  
Royal Palace Gardens_**

Princess Sonia Amelia Hedgehog sat on a blanket in the flower gardens while enjoying her lunch with Julian Kintobor, the Regent of Mobotropolis and de facto leader of her people. He handed her a glass of wine which she gladly took.

"Happy eighteenth, Princess," Julian said offering a toast. "It seems like only yesterday I took you and your brother into my care."

"And I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Uncle Julian," Sonia replied as she sipped at the wine. "I just wish..."

"I know, Sonia. I know," he finished for her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wish that the three of them were here with us too. Which reminds me." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket. "One of the noble families suggested having a special dedication to your family at tonight's Debutante Ball along with a memorial for the DePardieu family."

"I like it," Sonia said with a nod. "Are you going to be there too?"

Julian laughed and responded, "Of course I'm going to be there! What kind of father figure would I be if I wasn't?" Sonia beamed in response while Julian checked his watch. "Actually you should be heading back to the Palace, Sonia," he pointed out. "Rosie would hate for you to be late for your lessons again."

"Oh no! Not again!" Sonia cried and took off running.

When Julian was sure he was alone he tossed the wine into the flowers along with the rest of the food. "Irritating brat," he muttered as one of the Palace servants came into the clearing. "You there, girl! Clean this mess up immediately." The chipmunk squealed in surprise but still bowed to the order as Julian stormed off to the Palace.

The chipmunk breathed a sigh of relief as she began to clean up the mess the Regent had left including the discarded food. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him do this but the closer the Princess' eighteenth birthday got the worse he became. "That fat bastard won't be smiling when he's no longer the one in charge," she muttered to herself. "I just hope the Princess does the right thing and kick his fat ass out of our city."

"I'd be careful what you say around here. You never know who might be listening." The chipmunk squealed loudly as Prince Manic Maximilian Hedgehog walked out of some nearby shrubbery.

"Damn it, Manic! Don't do that to me," she yelled at him before regaining her composure. "Forgive my outburst, young lord."

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Sal," he told her as he placed his hands on her hips and kissing her gently. Sally Acorn gladly returned the sentiment.

"And that's why I'll keep calling you that, _young lord_," she replied playfully when they finally parted. "I still stand by what I said though. That fat piece of-"

"I get it. Believe me I get," Manic interrupted her, placing a finger over her lips, "but don't let him ruin the little time we have together." Sally smiled as she brushed his cheek. He gently laid her down in the grass where they continued. Several minutes of passionate kissing and light petting later Sally was cradled in his arms.

"How much longer do we have to sneak around like this?" she asked him.

"Tonight," he promised her. "Once my sister announces her consort then we don't have to worry what people think of us."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Sally said tapping his nose. "In the meantime I should get back to work. I know Julayla doesn't mind me taking strolls back here but I don't want her getting suspicious." She stood up and brushed the debris off her uniform. As she turned around Manic couldn't help but smile.

"You missed a spot," he told her and Sally looked her uniform over. Manic gently pinched her backside earning another squeal and a playful glare before she left with the things Julian had left behind. With a sigh Manic rolled onto his back and stared at the blue sky, watching as tiny puffs of clouds whizzed by the slower larger ones. "You can come out now, old man," he shouted.

Captain Armand D'Coolette swung down from his vantage point in the trees and landed gracefully. He was a coyote a stone's throw from forty but looking at the way he still carried himself one would think he was twenty. He wore a cobalt uniform that, while mostly form-fitting, allowed him maximum maneuverability. The only rank markings he had were two connected silver bars on either side of his collar. "Skipping your lesson again, young lord?" he asked, his French accent obvious.

"It's not like I need all this leadership crap anyway," Manic replied as he closed his eyes. "Anyway, how much did you hear?"

"No more than usual," the coyote replied with a smirk. "The way you two go about it's a surprise the entire palace doesn't know." He contemplated his comment before adding, "Well, aside from the Regent and Princess the entire palace _does_ know."

"Damn it," Manic muttered as he stood. "What's the point in keeping a secret if everyone knows it?"

"I understand your concerns, young lord," Armand said as he motioned for the young hedgehog to follow him. "Your father was very much the same way when he was courting your mother."

"Wait a sec, you knew my folks?"

Armand hung his head. "Not as well as I would have liked but, yes, I knew them," he explained. "The Queen's family lived out in the country and only came to the city when they were in need of supplies. As the popular story goes your father was at the market and saw her as a shining beacon of beauty and became infatuated with her."

"So what really happened?" Manic asked and Armand chuckled.

"They actually met when she stole his wallet," the Guard Captain replied. "Truth was that _she_ fell in love with him and wanted to get _his_ attention. It took him a day and a half to realize what had happened and another day to track her down. By that time she'd spend the credits he'd had on him for necessities."

"From what I hear of my mother that's about right," Manic said smiling. "Though I don't think I would have pictured her as a thief."

"She wasn't," Armand assured him. "From what my father told me she and her brother had an unusual set of skills for farm children."

"Wait a sec," Manic said as he stepped in front of the coyote. "Just how long has your family been around mine?"

"Another story for another day," Armand replied as he walked. "Now, Julayla has asked for your help interviewing additional staff for the Debutante Ball tonight in lieu of lessons." Manic groaned as he dragged his hand across his face. "Would you rather they were leadership lessons?"

"Aurora no," Manic replied quickly. "It's just that any other day I'd ditch you and hide until everything was said and done. But since this day is so important to Sonia then I want to help however I can."

"And they say you're not maturing at all," Armand quietly commented as Manic took off at a sprint.


	3. A Night at the Ball

That night the Palace held the Debutante Ball where all of the city's nobility gathered to present their eligible children before the other families of the city. While this night was normally reserved for the girls coming of age in recent years it was also common for the boys to be presented as well. Sonia came out last in a lavender and red dress with Manic, wearing a tuxedo with a forest green cummerbund and bowtie, escorted her to the floor. He then went about mingling with the crowd talking about recent events in the city. No one wanted to speak of the DePardieu murders or the fact that Bartleby MontClair had been missing for over a day now. He was a notorious party animal but even this was pushing it. Right now Manic wanted nothing more than to ditch the tuxedo he was wearing but, upon threat of castration from Rosie, chose to maintain his current façade.

Back in the kitchens the wait staff and Palace staff were busy preparing trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne while the chefs prepared each family's specific meal. Sally picked up a tray of hors d'oeuvres at the same time as a pink hedgehog.

"I can't wait for tonight to be over," she admitted to the girl quietly.

"Preachin' to the choir, girl," Amy said with a wide grin. "Still, I always kinda wished that I could be one of the girls out there."

"Maybe in another life," Sally replied and the girls laughed together.

"C'mon ladies. Pick up the pace," one of the kitchen managers yelled at them. "Do your job now and gossip later." Amy and Sally apologized as they headed for the ballroom floor, quickly followed by a blue hedgehog.

"Took you long enough," Amy said to him. "Everything good to go?"

"The princess has a speech she'll make towards the formal end of the party," Sonic answered as he adjusted his hand under the tray of champagne. "That's when our little scene will have the most impact. So with that finished remind me again how you conned me into this."

"You wanted to know what the nobles are planning? Well, dressing up as part of the wait staff makes us practically invisible," Amy explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "We can feign ignorance while moving from group to group and gather all the information we need."

"I still don't see why I had to wear this monkey suit."

"It's the dress code," she told him. "Besides you actually look rather handsome in it." She looked ahead to see Julian coming right at them. "Uh oh. Target at twelve o'clock."

"You there," Julian said as he came up to them, pointing at Sonic. "What's your name?"

"Maurice, sir," Sonic answered quickly. It was taking every ounce of control he had to not break one of the glasses and slash Julian's throat with it.

"What are you doing here?" Julian's gaze seemed to lock onto both Sonic's eyes and scars.

"I'm part of the extra staff that was hired on, sir. I interviewed with Miss Julayla and the Prince." Julian's eyes narrowed but he waved them on nonetheless.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him there," Amy admitted once they were out of earshot.

"I was tempted but it would have been too easy," Sonic replied. "Killing him isn't enough. I want to destroy all the lies he's built over the years. Killing him now would only turn him into a martyr." He looked at the crowd movements. "We should split up otherwise we might attract more attention."

"Roger that." They went in opposite directions and mingled among the nobles without ever truly being seen.

Sonic quickly saw that Amy had been right on the ball. The nobles were sharing their weekend and month-long plans with each other none-the-wiser to the Assassin standing next to them. It was almost midnight when Sonic returned to the kitchens about to turn in for the night. The kitchen manager complimented his work ethic and offered to pay him double to keep it up. Sonic, in an effort to maintain his cover, said yes and the manager slipped him an envelope full of credits. He then sent Sonic back out onto the floor with another full tray. In no time Sonic was down to one glass when he noticed a lone figure out on the balcony. He slipped out the door to see a fuchsia hedgehog in a lavender dress and recognized it as the Princess.

"Champagne, ma'am?" Sonic asked and she turned around.

"Even out here I can't seem to escape," she replied with a laugh as she took the remaining glass. "Still, it's better than being in there with them."

"Something wrong with the atmosphere tonight?" Sonia hung her head.

"Manic and I have never really like celebrating our birthdays," she admitted as her smile disappeared. "It just reminds us of everything we've lost rather than a celebration of life." She sighed and turned to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laying my troubles on you."

"If I might speak freely?" Sonic asked and she nodded. "It's alright. I kinda know what you're going through. I was an infant when my parents were murdered and I went to live with my uncle."

"I'm so sorry," Sonia said as she put her hand on his arm. "Did they catch the one responsible?"

"The police said they did but it was obvious the guy they'd caught had been framed," Sonic continued as he recalled the story Charles had told him. "Once I moved out on my own I started looking for the one who was actually responsible."

"And what will you do when you catch him?" Sonic was silent and for a brief instant Sonia caught a glimpse of fury and bloodlust in his eyes. Just as quickly it disappeared leaving her with an uneasy feeling.

"Honestly, I don't know," he lied. "I really haven't thought that far ahead about it." He looked back towards the party and said, "I should get back to work."

"No, please stay," Sonia asked him grabbing his hand as he went to leave. "You're the first person I've really talked to outside the Palace and the first to treat me like a person." Reluctantly Sonic nodded and leaned on the balcony overlooking the city. Had it been anyone else it would have been quite the romantic view. "Thank you," Sonia continued without letting go of his hand. "Everyone except my brother treats me like I'm made of porcelain and the least bit of pressure will break me. If it's not that it's the other nobles looking down on...on..."

"It's okay to call us commoners," Sonic told her with a laugh. "It's not an insult."

"It still feels like one," she retorted. "But they all expect me to view..." She hesitated again before taking a deep breath. "To view commoners like they're less than people. But truth be told some days I wish I had your life. No nation to rule, no politics to deal with, just a normal life with normal people." She sighed and hung her head. "I could abdicate but I couldn't do that to Manic. I couldn't do that to the memory of my parents and brother."

"This might be a bit over the line but I think they'd want you to be happy no matter what anyone else thinks." She looked at Sonic in disbelief. "I understand your reasons for staying and I respect them. But maybe there's a way for you to have that normal life even after becoming Queen."

"Are you talking about what I think you are?" Sonia asked. "You mean the 'democracy' idea that's been floating around the city for years. The kind of government where everyone has a say in how things are run."

"It sounds good in principle but I'm sure it has its own flaws," Sonic replied with a nod. "But could you imagine where the people's wishes are considered by both nobles _and_ commoners? Right now the Council of Ten is made up of the most powerful nobles in the city while final approval comes from the monarch, or the Regent in our case. We commoners don't really have a say in policymaking and our protests are usually met with force."

Sonia started to laugh catching Sonic off-guard. "I know I should be furious," she said after she calmed down, "but at the same time I know you're right. When it comes to democracy the nobles insist that they know what the rest of the city needs better than they do. And if I suggested to do away with the system we have now it would cause a complete upheaval of power and anarchy in the ranks of the nobility." Sonic couldn't help but laugh with her this time.

"I don't usually put much stock in rumors but I heard one about the late Queen planning this," Sonic told her, his expression somber. "Any truth to it?"

"None that I've heard of," Sonia replied shaking her head, "but then I've never really gone over any of my parents' things." She smiled and turned to Sonic squeezing his hand tightly. "Thank you. You know, there's something special about you but I can't put my finger on it."

"My uncle says the same thing but I think he's just making fun of me," Sonic said as he checked his watch. "I'm really sorry but I should get back to work. Besides, don't you have a speech to give?"

"I suppose I do," Sonia replied with a sigh as they walked back towards the balcony doors. "Actually there's one last thing." Sonic was about to ask what when Sonia kissed him gently on the lips for several seconds leaving him completely stunned even after she stopped and went back inside. After several minutes Amy slipped out and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Mobius to Maurice? Anyone in there?" she asked mockingly. "Now would probably be a good time to stop daydreaming and get back to our _real _work." A concerned expression fell over her face as she looked around. "Did something happen to you?"

"You might say that," he finally responded, blinking several times. "Yeah let's go. Are all the staff on the floor cleaning up?" Amy nodded and they both moved through the crowd back towards the kitchen. "Alright then. I'm counting on you, Amy."

"Won't let you down," she replied with a wink. She walked over towards Julayla, an older chipmunk that was in charge of the Palace staff. "Miss Julayla do you mind if I get some air?" she asked feigning a mild sickness. "The heat's starting to get to me and this uniform isn't helping."

"I understand exactly what you mean, young one," she replied with a smile. "Five minutes. We still need help getting everything wrapped up."

"Thank you so much," Amy replied with a bow as she left through the back door of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed she rolled her sleeve up to reveal an Assassin gauntlet. Tucked behind the dumpster was an unconscious turtle wearing an expensive suit. He was bound and gagged but Amy had gone to the extra effort of hiding any signs of restraint. She slapped him lightly and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw Amy he yelled into the gag which effectively silenced him. She lifted several bags of trash out of the dumpster and set them next to him. She then knelt next to him, her eyes filled with cold determination. "Tommy Turtle, heir to the Turtle fortune and all the banks your family runs," she said as the blade slid out of the gauntlet. "You've been a very bad boy. Leaking inside information to Julian so that he can embezzle and dismantle social programs and charities that speak out against him. What do you have to say for yourself?" Amy held the blade to his throat and removed the gag. "And please remember that I have no issue killing you to keep you quiet. You did see what happened to your guards after all."

"I only did what I was told," he gasped as tears ran down his cheeks. "Julian told me that I could have a cut of everything he stole from them and no one would ever question it."

"And did he follow through?" Tommy nodded and Amy patted him on the head with her free hand while smiling and withdrawing her blade from his throat. "That's a good boy. You've given me everything I need." Tommy began to relax when Amy's blade pierced his shell and heart with one blow. "Può la morte essere più gentile con te di me (May Death be kinder to you than I)," she whispered into his ear as he quickly bled out. "Requiescat in Pace."

She quickly removed the blade and wiped it down with a small cloth she removed from her apron. She then carefully cut his restraints off and tossed them into the trash and put the bags on top of them. When she was sure everything was set she pressed her ear to the door. Sonia was in the middle of her speech and the crowd was absolutely silent.

"Show time," Amy said as she cracked her knuckles. Then without hesitating her expression turned to abject terror and she let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

Sonic was out on the floor with the rest of the staff clearing dishes when he heard Amy's scream. Sonia stopped as did the rest of the ballroom. "Amy!" Sonic said dropping the tray of dishes and bolting through the crowd. A mass of people followed him out the back door of the kitchen where Amy was crawling backwards away from the dumpster. There, with blood covering the front of his tuxedo, was Tommy Turtle. "Amy, what happened? Are you okay?" Sonic asked fully aware of the truth. Amy swallowed nervously and quickly nodded.

"We...we were just standing here talking, getting some air," she stammered as Sonia and Manic parted the crowd. "Then this person in white appears out of nowhere and stabs him in the heart. He looked at me next and then..." She latched onto Sonic and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"Why would anyone want to kill the Turtle boy?" one of the nobles asked as several others muttered their own theories. "I understood that he was a good kid."

"Miss, are you sure you're alright?" Sonia asked kneeling down next to them. Amy pulled away from Sonic and nodded, still obviously quite shocked. She turned to Sonic next. "Do you two know each other?"

"This is my girlfriend," Sonic lied and he could see Sonia's cheeks become flushed. Sonic helped Amy to her feet and guided her back into the kitchen where they couldn't see the body. They sat down in the back and when Sonic was sure they were alone he said, "You're getting better and better at this. If I didn't know better then I would've thought you seriously witnessed a murder. He give you anything good?" Amy nodded and patted her apron.

"I got his confession on tape," she answered as she wiped away tears. Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching boots and Sonic quickly removed his jacket putting it over her shoulders. As he walked out of the break area three guards and Captain Armand nearly ran into him.

"Might I ask where you're going, young man?" Armand asked.

"I was going to go see about making tea for my girlfriend," Sonic told him. "Considering everything that's happened..."

"No, that's fine," the Guard Captain said with a dismissive wave. "How is she?"

"She's still a bit shocked, not that I can blame her, but other than that she seems okay," he replied. "If you don't mind telling me who was this Turtle kid?"

"He is...was the heir to the Turtle family business," Armand explained. "You know First Bank of Mobius?" Sonic nodded. "His family owns it along with dozens of other banks. Aside from that he worked in various charities and social programs that were starting to fail in an attempt to rebuild them from the inside up."

"Sounds like a stand-up guy," Sonic commented and Armand nodded in response. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to go get that tea." He walked away as they began to talk to Amy. The Royal Guard in general he didn't trust but he knew that Armand D'Coolette was a good man whose family had little faith in Julian and his servants. The other guards feared, if not respected, him and Sonic was comfortable leaving Amy in his hands. He entered the kitchen to see a tray with a pot of hot water, teacups, plates, cream and sugar set out for him with a small note.

"Glad to see you two are alright. Go with my blessings, young lord, and remember: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. 'Veritàs'."

Sonic smiled at the note as he turned a stove on and incinerated it. "She's been retired all this time and _still_ manages to show us up," he said. He took the tray back to Amy just as Armand and the Guard were leaving. "Our mutual friend thought you might be in need of this," Sonic told her as Amy poured them both a cup. They gave a light toast before drinking.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen her myself," Amy said with a laugh as they left the Palace. "Still, this is the last place anyone who knew what she was would look for her." Sonic nodded and they carried a light conversation on their way out of the Palace. Since they'd come in under a legitimate cover they were able to leave through the front doors without anyone raising a fuss or even suspecting that anything was amiss.

**_March 17, 3237; after midnight  
Mobotropolis_**

Simon, better known as Sgt. Simian, downed his beer at their gang's hideout and crushed the can on the countertop. "Where the hell is Scourge?" he yelled at the other members of the Destructix. "He and Alicia said they were gonna be here soon and it's already been an hour."

"Watch how you talk about our leader, monkey boy," Predator Hawk told him as he set down his video game. "Scourge'll get here when he pleases. It's always been that way."

"He promised havoc and destruction. I want havoc and destruction!" Flying Frog said as he jumped from the floor to the ceiling repeatedly. A large polar bear, Bark, grabbed his leg and forcefully set him on the floor.

"Pred's right," Fiona Fox said as she slid another beer to Simon. "As much as Scourge might get on our nerves sometimes there's a damn good reason why he's in charge."

"Froggy's right, rightrightright," Bean said as he jumped up on Bark's shoulder. "But Fifi's right too. Scourge strong enough to put the other gangs under our boots and keep them there. Can you do that Simsim? Huh huh huh?"

"You all saw what it's like out there right now," Lightning Lynx reminded them as Bark tried to calm the hyperactive duck down. "Apparently there's some big brouhaha up at the Palace and the City Guard is all over the damn place down here. Even the King of the Underworld can get stuck in traffic."

"Someone say my name?" a voice said from the back of the bar. A green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and matching pants walked in. Next to him was a chipmunk with tousled hair and military styled uniform with the sleeves torn off at the elbows. "What seems to be the problem here?" Scourge asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bar.

"Nothing now that you're here," Simon replied as he drained another beer. "So who's on our ass kicking list tonight?"

"The Hooligans are trying to muscle back some of their territory from us," Alicia explained. "Specifically they want the schoolyards back so they can get back to their regular gig."

"I'm willing to put up with a lot," Scourge added with a snarl, "but no one fucks with kids on our watch."

"Why don't we go after the nobles that encourage it?" Simon asked as he put his helmet on. "We need to go after the cause not the effect. As long as these bastards are out there then gangs like the Hooligans will keep finding ways to take advantage."

"Someone's already targeting nobles," a small voice said from the corner of the bar. A female lynx in a long purple dress stepped out next to her brother Lightning. "The DePardieu family is dead and I have no doubt that more will follow soon. Maybe if we make it known what these families are up to..."

"Not a bad idea, Nicole," Scourge complimented her and the lynx blushed. "Put the word on the street what these people are doing. Maybe we'll get a bite. Now, any idea what the Hooligans are up to tonight?"

Nicole nodded as she pulled out her laptop. Once it booted the screen was filled a wireframe map of the entire city. "According to City Guard chatter they've been hanging out by Knothole Intermediate," she told her boss. "From the sound of things they're setting up a base in that area to try and operate under our noses."

"Hahahahaha!" Flying Frog cackled as he did several back flips. "We'll show them what happens when you mess with the Destructix!"

Before long they were chasing several other animals through the street. It hadn't been hard to find them once Nicole had narrowed down their base choices down to a handful of ramshackle storefronts. The section of city they were running through had seen much better times. Many of the houses were boarded up and falling apart and the ones that weren't still looked like they might collapse at any moment. High above them was Predator Hawk keeping an eye out for City Guard patrols and so far they were in the clear.

The Hooligans were dashing down every alley they could find trying to shake the Destructix off their tail. "Lightning! Up top!" Scourge barked and the lynx nodded.

He jumped and rapidly climbed the side of a fire escape. Once he was on the roof he would occasionally shout out directions to the others before leaping to another rooftop. From what Scourge could tell they were leading them towards Knothole Intermediate. The school was the one beacon hope this part of the city had and just thinking about what the Hooligans were trying to do made pure hate seethe from his bones.

"Sarge! Bark! Cut them off!" he shouted and the two of them nodded, falling back to take another route around. "Frog! Get up there with Lightning and try herding them." Flying Frog saluted and bounded up to the rooftops with ease. It didn't take much to corner the Hooligans and the Destructix quickly pummeled them to a bloody pulp.

"Oh no you don't!" Alicia yelled at one that bolted. Her whip cracked the air and tore through his jacket to leave a glowing welt on his back. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground with a roll before struggling to stand back up. "Hah! We've got a stubborn one!" Alicia yelled happily as she took off after him. She was only halfway there when she froze. A group of ten men were waiting for the escaping Hooligan. They were wearing street clothes but they were significantly thicker than they should've been. If that wasn't enough of a giveaway the rifles they carried were military issue and near impossible to get on the streets.

"We did what you asked," the Hooligan told the mink standing in the front of the group. "You said that if we could bring the Destructix here then we could take their territory."

"I don't recall saying quite that," the mink replied as he pulled a blaster pistol out of its holster. "I said that you and your boys would be rewarded for trapping them for us." He placed the barrel of the pistol on the Hooligan's forehead and fired, blasting a hole clean through his head. "Enjoy your reward." The other Destructix stopped their beatdown to stare at the commotion leaving the other Hooligans time to get up and hobble away. Their escape was cut short by blaster fire from the other side of the alley.

"Sons of bitches set us up!" Scourge growled, ready to charge, but was held at bay by the rifles bearing down on them. "And of all the damn people to sell us out to it had to be you."

"I wouldn't be too upset if I was you," their leader said holstering his pistol. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit one, exhaling a long stream of smoke. "If we had wanted you dead from the start it wouldn't have been too hard. I just wanted to talk."

"Burn in hell you piece of-" Scourge was cut short as a shot hit his side causing him to double over in pain.

"Have some manners, boy," their leader said as one of the City Guards lowered his rifle, "and be happy that wasn't a full-powered shot." Scourge growled at him but held his side all the same. The blaster had cauterized the wound but blood still seeped through the cracks of burnt flesh. "Now where was I? Ah yes. We'd like to offer you a job."

"Like we'd take any job you have," Alicia snapped at them as she helped her leader up. The same Guard who'd shot Scourge raised his rifle again but the leader pushed it down.

"Consider your alternatives, little girl," he replied motioning behind them. "You're only escape route is straight up and while a couple of you might make it I can guarantee Scourge won't. So why not hear us out? If you don't like what you hear..." He smiled as he took another drag on his cigarette. "Well, I think you can imagine what might happen." The Destructix were completely silent. "Good. Now then as you can see the Hooligans were incompetent to the highest degree. Even though we paid them well for their services they still couldn't muster the strength to take you lot down. As a result we'd like you to take over their job. We'll even pay you double what we paid them."

"You want us to kidnap kids for the damn nobles," Sgt. Simian realized as his lip curled up.

"Kidnap is such a strong word. We prefer the term 'temporarily relocate' or 'adoption by nobility'." The leader finished his cigarette and tossed it onto the ground. "I'll admit while some of the noble are sick perverted fucks they do pay well. I'm sure twenty thousand a head is enough to at least soothe your conscience."

"I'll tell you bastards again," Scourge said. "Burn in hell."

The Guard leader narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Kill them," he ordered his men, "but try not to hit the women. At the very least they'll provide us with some fun." When none of his men responded he glared at them. "What the hell is wrong with you idiots? I said kill them!" One of the Guards pointed towards the top of the alley and the leader turned to look.

He only saw a glimpse of white before the Assassin planted both feet in his chest and slammed him into the ground. The impact shattered his sternum and ribs, shredding his internal organs, while crushing his back against the pavement. Without missing a beat his hidden blades snapped out and he spun slashing the throats of three Guards. The others snapped out of it and pointed their rifles at their attacker.

The Assassin, never stopping, grabbed a rifle and slammed the butt of it against one Guard's nose and fired a shot into the chest of the Guard across from him, sending a spray of burning flesh and organs behind him. Before the Guard could recover the Assassin slammed his palm upward into his chin and snapped his neck with a sickening crack. Before he began to fall back the Assassin jumped onto his shoulders and back-flipped. The four remaining Guards looked up just as he came back down sinking a blade into two of them.

Even trembling with fear the remaining two Guards raised their weapons and fired. The Assassin slipped between each of the shots with ease to plant his fists in their guts. He grabbed one by the back of the head and slammed his right knee into his face, blood spraying from his nose and fractured skull. He tossed the Guard to the side and with a sweep kick knocked the last one to the ground. The Assassin stomped down once with all his might on the Guard's chest crushing most of the bones.

The Destructix stared at the carnage with wide eyes and slack jaws. Even the Guards at the other end of the alley were in complete shock. The Assassin turned towards them, his face still hidden by his cloak, while blood dripped from his hidden blades.

"Holy fuckin' hell," Fiona finally said managing to summarize all their thoughts.

The Guards behind them seemed to snap out of their reverie as they raised their rifles and fired, completely forgetting about the Destructix and instead focusing on the Assassin. The Destructix threw themselves against the wall behind a dumpster as blaster fire singed their hairs. Sgt. Simian and Bark nodded to each other before flipping the dumpster over and turning it, keeping the gang covered the whole time. With a mighty roar they lifted and threw the dumpster trapping all but four of the Guards against the pavement. Lightning and Flying Frog dropped in, shattering shoulders and collarbones with the weight of their impacts. Frog flipped around and drop kicked another Guard in his chest. He hit the wall with enough force to crack the brick and he fell to the ground out cold. Lighting was next, landing blow after blow on the Guard until grabbing his wrist and flipping him over onto the pavement.

"We owe you one, pal," Scourge told the Assassin as he walked towards them. "I gotta say I've never seen anyone move like that. No offense, Lightning."

"None taken," the lynx panted. "Who did you study under?" The Assassin was silent as he walked past the Destructix towards the Guards, blood still dripping from his hidden blades. Lightning grabbed his bicep firmly and held him in place. "Hey, man. That isn't the way our crew does things. These guys might be scum but there's no reason for us to stoop to their level." The Assassin glared at him but the blade slid back into its compartment. He turned back towards Scourge who was limping towards him with Alicia's help.

"All the same it'd be nice to have your skills on our side," the hedgehog told him.

"You can't afford me," the Assassin answered. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial of neon green liquid. Scourge noticed a small pendant around his wrist made of gold and sapphire but it was quickly tucked back into the gauntlet. "Use that on his wound," he told Alicia tossing it to her. As she caught it he quickly pulled out a small grenade and threw it to the ground.

"Flash-!" Lightning started but it was too late. The flashbang exploded with a thunderous boom and blinding light. By the time they regained their senses the Assassin was gone.

"Damn he's good," Sgt. Simian pointed out and Bark tapped his ear, giving his fellow powerhouse a shrug.

"His bomb was too flashy," Bean interjected hopping back onto the polar bear's shoulder. "Not enough bang."

"Say that to my frickin' ears," Scourge snapped. "Let's get out of here before more guards show up." As they slowly made their way back to the base Scourge's mind wandered back to the pendant. He'd seen two very similar to it but with different gemstones.

But why would an Assassin have one of the Royal Pendants?

* * *

**E/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. As always I'm looking for feedback and CC. Also, if you have a particular character from any Sonic Universe you'd like to see killed feel free to send me a PM. Also, sorry about the long delay. I've been caught up in a bunch of things lately and I haven't been able to commit the time I should to this (and my other) stories. Until next time...**


	4. Moving Forward

**A/N: So this chapter came to me much easier than the last. This one is all character dev and starts to move a few very important story and character points forward (SonAmy fans should enjoy and hate the end, btw). Armand's hangover cure is courtesy of _Supernatural_ though I'm sure they aren't the first to use it. Still, that's where I heard it so I'm giving them credit.  
I'm also trying a few different things too. Titles not in English I will translate to my best ability and will put in italics the first time they appear but only once. Phrases, however, will be translated each time. Perspective shifts will get a bar separating it from the previous passage unless the two are connected. Let me know if you guys like the changes and if there are any others that would help the story.  
With that out of the way hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I'm also curious to hear if anyone has any predictions about specific events or even on how the story ends. Happy reading!**

**P.S.: Large buckets of thanks to Blue Kaous for beta-reading this chapter!**

* * *

**_March 17, 3237; early afternoon  
_****_Royal Palace bedrooms_****_  
_**

A banging on the door to his room woke Manic up. The shining sun in his eyes didn't help his throbbing head, which caused him to groan.

"It's open!" he shouted and unwound himself from the blankets. The doors opened and Armand walked in with a tray of food and a smirk on his face.

"I told you to be careful with how much you drank," he reminded the prince. "How many glasses of champagne did you have?"

"I lost count after four," Manic admitted rubbing his eyes. "Is that bad?"

"No it just means you're a lightweight," the Guard Captain told him. "My father did teach me a hangover cure if you're curious."

"Right about now I'd try just about anything."

Armand set the tray down on the bed as Manic started to change with his back to him. "It's actually rather simple and the cooks here could whip it up in a second," he began. "All you need is a nice big greasy pork sandwich served on a dirty ashtray. What with all that grease and the taste of burnt tobacco on your taste buds..." Manic bolted for the bathroom where Armand could hear him vomiting. "Works every time," he snickered as he got the rest of the prince's clothes out.

"I hate you so much right now," Manic said as he staggered out of the bathroom. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just after one," Armand answered as Manic continued to change. "I must say that this is a record for you. But considering everything that happened last night I can't say I blame you."

"Did something else besides Tommy's murder happen?" Manic asked slipping on his sneakers.

"There was a City Guard squad killed last night over by Knothole Intermediate," the coyote said and handed Manic the newspaper. "Eight were dead when the paramedics arrived, one died on the way to the hospital and the last one in the hospital. They're blaming it on the Destructix."

"You mean that gang that's taking over all the other gangs?" Manic asked and Armand nodded as the Prince tossed the paper aside. "Then they're stepping up their game big time. I know they've had their run-ins with the Guard but as I recall they've never actually killed."

"I was wondering the same thing," Armand admitted. "They didn't publish it but one of my friends in the City Guard said that two units ambushed the Destructix. One unit was slaughtered and the other was knocked out. A few injuries but nothing life threatening."

"So why kill one squad and not the other?" Armand shrugged as Manic stood. "You think the guy who killed Tommy is connected to this somehow?"

"Funny you should mention that," the Guard Captain said as they walked out of Manic's room and into the Palace. "The surviving Guards were saying that a man in a white robe was working with the Destructix. And from Miss Rose's testimony last night it was a man in a white robe that killed Tommy. So either our boy is very busy or he's part of a larger group."

"An Assassin's guild. Just what we need." As he looked around at the Palace staff another thought occurred to him. "You know, now that I think about it Sally's usually the one to wake me up in the morning. Is she busy with other duties?"

"She actually requested the day off early this morning which is why I woke you up this afternoon," Armand explained. "From what Julayla told me she was headed out to see her family. Last night reminded her how short life could be and she wanted to try and patch things up between them."

They continued talking as they passed the security room where several Guards had been working since the previous night under Julian's order. They'd been trying to find any inconsistencies in Amy's story but so far all they had to show for their work was a lack of sleep and caffeine overdoses.

"Well?" Julian said as he walked through the door in his office. "What have you found?"

"Nothing yet, Regent," the security advisor told him as he yawned. "The Guards at the front gate recall seeing Tommy come in separate from his family but after that no one really remembers seeing him. For one he wasn't of age and even if he was his family disinherited him months ago."

"Does any of the staff remember seeing him leave before the hedgehog girl?"

"They were all too busy working to remember if they saw him," he explained. "His tuxedo was a much higher quality than the staffs' but the style was still very similar. If they did see him they likely thought he was just another member of the staff sneaking out for a quick smoke break."

"What about security footage?" The advisor shook his head.

"There are no cameras in the kitchen or in between most of the Palace buildings," he said. "We've tried every angle possible but we can't see anything. The only person to witness the crime was that girl and Captain Armand already questioned her thoroughly."

Julian growled unhappily but gave in. "What about the boy? That blue hedgehog," he asked. The security advisor brought up the profile of 'Maurice'. "That's him. What were you able to find out about him?"

"We're still going through his references and triple checking everything in his background just like you asked," he replied. "Sir, if this is a cover then it's a damn good one. Your facial recognition program has run nearly a hundred different scenarios and the best match that we can get for him is 48%. Are you sure it's him?"

"There's something about him I don't like," Julian said as he walked back to his office. "Keep looking until you find something." With that the Regent slammed the door shut behind him. The security staff grumbled tiredly but continued to work all the same. The security advisor switched to one of the outdoor cameras to see Sonia kissing Sonic.

"Hot damn," he said with a laugh. "Looks like the Princess was trying to get some last night. You go girl."

"Should we tell the Regent?" one of his subordinates asked.

"With the night he just put us through for another damn goose chase? Fuck him. He can find this out on his own."

* * *

"My Princess, surely there must be a better way of doing this."

Sonia turned to her bodyguard, a coyote only a year older than her. He had many of his father's features, including his loyalty, but lacked much of his courage. Still, what he lacked in courage he made up for in devotion. It was something at least.

"For the last time Antoine don't call me that while we're out in the city," she reminded him with a heavy sigh. "And no there's not a better way to do this. If I'm going to talk to him I can't just send a messenger."

"If I am not to call you 'Princess' then what shall I call you?" Antoine D'Coolette asked. "You cannot mean for me to-"

"I do," Sonia said cutting him off. "It's not like I'm the only Sonia in the city. And no one will recognize me dressed like this." Antoine couldn't help but silently agree. Her normally well-kept hair was unruly and brushed forward. She had on a sleeveless red top with matching stockings and violet and red boots. In addition she was wearing a violet short skirt and matching gloves that extended past her elbows. The only accessory she chose was a gold belt, choosing to leave her pendant at the Palace.

"That may be so, Prin-" Sonia glared at him and he cleared his throat. "I mean, Sonia. But is there a particular reason I had to dress this way as well?" Antoine was wearing his black boots with denim jeans and a midnight blue shirt. He'd not been happy about having to leave his sword behind but he was more than capable in hand-to-hand combat.

"I can't hide in plain sight with a Royal Guard standing next to me," she told him with a smirk and a wink. "Now let's get back to finding this address. I know it's in Midtown but other than that I have no idea which direction to go."

"As I told you several hours ago, I do not know this section of the city very well," Antoine reminded her as they walked into the Town Square. "Perhaps we should ask for directions?"

"This is what happens when you don't go into the city often, Princess." They both turned to see an elderly chipmunk with a basketful of groceries. "I see that you're taking after your brother now," Julayla said with a smile as she shook her head. "I swear the two of you will be the death of my cousin."

"Julayla!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged the chipmunk. "I didn't realize today was one of your shopping days."

"You're changing the subject, young one," Julayla chided her and Sonia bowed her head. "I take it there is a good reason you are skipping your lessons and your brother isn't?"

"She wished to visit a boy," Antoine answered before Sonia could, earning a piercing glare from the hedgehog. Before Sonia could say anything Julayla laughed, catching them off-guard.

"I've heard worse reasons," she said once she settled down. "Well then I wish you luck, young ones." As Julayla disappeared into the crowd of people a thought occurred to Sonia.

"We should have asked her for directions," she said turning to Antoine who just let out a sigh.

"We are never going to find this place," he whimpered. He looked up at the nearby street sign and his jaw dropped. "Umm, Princess?"

"Do I need to remind you again?" Sonia snapped at him but followed his pointing finger. She looked at the sign and down at the papers and back at the sign. "You're kidding me."

"How many times have we passed this intersection? Four times?" Antoine asked as they continued walking. "No offense Sonia but I do hope that this is worth it."

"So do I," she agreed as they walked down the street.

In their house Amy was reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. She heard the shower turn off and a few moments later Sonic walked out with a towel around his waist and another draped over his shoulders. "Anything good?" he asked as he started to dry his quills. Amy held the front page up for him to see.

"The Turtle boy's death didn't even make the front page," she pouted. "I got pushed back to the 'Local' section while the grisly murder of ten City Guards made the headline. Apparently the death of corrupt law enforcement officers is more important than a murder only a few hundred feet from the Royal Family."

"For what it's worth they didn't even give me credit for it," Sonic pointed out. "The Destructix are credited with the kill. The paper doesn't even mention the fact that there was a second squad."

"That would just cause confusion," Amy pointed out as knocking sounded from the front door. "I thought you said Maestro Spada wasn't coming until this evening."

"He's not."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she approached the door and grabbed the letter opener from the table. She looked through the peephole and quickly did a double take. "No way," she said setting the small knife down.

"No way...what?" Sonic asked as she opened the door. There in plain view were Sonia and Antoine looking both tired and relieved. "No way."

"It's good to see you two again," Sonia said with a smile. "Do you mind if we come in for a bit?"

"Not at all!" Amy said trying to hide her nervousness. She then turned to Sonic and gave him a once-over. "Umm, Maurice? Pants. Now."

"What about them?" Sonic asked oblivious and Amy blatantly motioned to their guests as she closed the door. "Oh, right. One sec." He headed upstairs to his room to get changed while Amy guided Sonia and Antoine to the couch.

"So while he's getting changed would you two like something to drink?" she offered. "I have a fresh pot of coffee ready but we also have tea and juice."

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Sonia replied and Antoine echoed her request. Amy went to prepare their drinks Antoine turned to his charge.

"Are you sure that this is wise, Princess?" he quietly asked. "We do not know these people. There has already been one assassination close to you. What is to stop these two from making an attempt on your life?"

"If you're that paranoid then you can go help her," the Princess replied exasperated. She had expected Antoine to back down but he instead stood and went to watch Amy. "I swear that boy is trying to drive me insane."

"That's how men work," Sonic said as he came down the stairs in his street clothes. He pulled one of the arm chairs to face Sonia and another for Amy when she came back. He had to maintain the illusion that they were dating and were very much in love. "So what brings you all the way out here?" he asked sitting down.

"Mostly I wanted to talk about last night," Sonia admitted as she stared at the floor, her cheeks burning. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or cause any problems with Amy. It just...felt right."

"Amy's fine with it," Sonic assured her as the Princess looked up at him with surprise. "It's actually helped her deal with witnessing that poor boy's murder. Apparently harassing your boyfriend is good therapy." Before he could continue a string of obscenities, some in English and others in French, erupted from the kitchen. "Looks like your friend and Amy are getting along."

"Antoine's actually my bodyguard," Sonia corrected him. "He's a little overbearing but he means well. What about you and Amy? Is she just visiting?"

"We've actually lived together for about three years now," Sonic replied as Amy and Antoine walked in with a tray of coffee cups. "We practically grew up together so this seemed pretty normal."

"How you could live with this _hyène _is beyond me," Antoine commented as he glared at Amy.

"You two have been together a long time then," Sonia said as she added milk and sugar to her coffee. "What about your parents, Amy? Are they okay with this arrangement?"

"They both travel so much for work that I almost never see them," she explained. "It's part of the reason Maurice and I spend so much time together. They actually bought this house for us on the condition that after college we get married. Otherwise we have to repay them." Amy sipped at her coffee and shot a quick glare at Antoine that he gladly returned. "I don't mean to seem rude, Princess, but was there something you came here for or is this just a social call?"

"A little of both," she admitted. "Every year after our birthday Manic and I have a private party and I'd love for the two of you to come."

"You mean to work?" Sonic asked but Sonia shook her head.

"I mean as my guests." Sonic and Amy nearly dropped their mugs in shock. "I want to get to know you two better. And if that means committing a few taboos then so be it." She looked to Antoine who removed two cards from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to the 'couple'. "You'll need these to get in," she explained. "Anything else you need to know should be on the cards or you could always just come to the Palace and ask me."

"Are you giving us an open invitation to the Palace?" Amy asked and Sonia nodded.

"Even after the party's over I'd like it if the two of you would visit from time-to-time," she said.

"Princess, it is getting quite late," Antoine pointed out as he finished his coffee. Sonia checked her watch and her eyes widened.

"I didn't realize we'd been out this long. Rosie must be worried sick," she told him as they all stood. "Sorry to have just dropped in on you two like this."

"You're more than welcome to come by any time you're in the city, Princess," Sonic said to her as gave a small bow. "We'll be sure to visit you at the Palace as well."

As the two of them walked down the street Sonic and Amy waved goodbye until they were several houses away. They both also noticed the black hovercar parked down the street on the curb and went back into the house.

"It seems that you've sparked Julian's paranoia," Amy said as she took the cups to the kitchen. "Too bad they didn't hear anything good. Remind me to thank_Maestro _(master) Spada for the new siding otherwise they would have heard everything the Princess was saying." When she came back out Sonic was just getting off the phone.

"I just called in an update to Maestro Spada," he told her as he quickly turned back into his old self. The mirth in his eyes was replaced by the cold fury that Amy was used to, not to say that she didn't prefer the happy look. "As it turns out he's coming early because he has a 'hot date' later." He held the invitations up and looked them over carefully.

"I can't believe she gave us those," Amy commented and Sonic nodded. "That saved us the several days it would have taken to forge them. It'll be that much easier to find our next target if we have an entire week to research." Sonic stared at one of the cards his brow furrowed in thought. "What's wrong?"

"We won't be able to use our normal methods," he pointed out. "We also need to be careful that we don't draw any unnecessary to our covers. I want Julian to be paranoid not suspect. Unless we can find a way of killing without leaving a mark we may just have to consider this an opportunity to gather information."

"We should start by looking at who's gone to this thing over the years," Amy suggested as she retrieved their laptops from under the couch. "Until the time comes that we can get a full guest list it's the best option to see if there's anyone that has consistently been there." Sonic nodded and they began browsing through old newspaper articles and gossip rags.

It was a couple hours later when Sonic rubbed his eyes and told Amy he needed a break. He went to make a fresh pot of coffee as the information they'd collected began to filter through his head again. So far they'd had no luck in making an estimated guest list but he refused to give up. During his training he'd been told that his tenacity was one of his best attributes in addition to being his most dangerous, both for his enemies and himself. He wasn't blind to its effects; he simply didn't care. Killing Julian was his only goal, his sole purpose. What happened after that didn't matter.

It was this behaviour that Amy wanted to change and to some degree she'd succeeded. His patience was in no small part thanks to her efforts. In fact most of what he'd told Sonia was true. He and Amy _had_grown up together and they'd been full-time partners for the last three years. Sonic had been so obsessed with becoming a_Condottiero_(leader) that he'd forgone the _Novizia_(novice) tests. At first he'd assumed Amy's choosing him had to do with both her crush on him and thinking he'd somehow failed the tests. But she'd told him the truth after their first contract together.

######

"You must not care about your life at all, _Seguito _(follower)," Novizia Spina said as Sonic stood amongst the carnage of the criminals he'd just killed. "C'mon, Maurice. I've seen that look in your eyes. It's that kind of look that scares the other Seguitos and _Pupillos _(students). I'm your partner so you can trust me."

"So that's why you chose me? So you can get to know me better?" Sonic asked as he stepped out of the gore. He walked past Spina without looking at her. "Sorry. We're Assassins, not friends. I'm pretty sure that I made that clear a while back."

"You did and I won't forget how much it hurt to hear you say that," Spina replied as she stepped in his path. "The only reason I want to know you better is so that I don't have to worry about you compromising the job. You're good. Hell, you make the instructors look like amateurs. But that means nothing if I have to watch my back because of you."

"I'm not going to get you killed or let you die if that's what you're worried about." Spina snarled and grabbed the young Assassin by his robe, pulling him to her until their noses were touching.

"Our job is to keep peace in this city," she told him, the fury in her eyes briefly matching his. "We don't need reckless little shits like you putting the rest of us in danger."

"Keep peace in this city?" Sonic spat back at her. "This city is corrupt to the core. All you're doing is treating the symptoms while the actual infection gets worse and worse." He narrowed his eyes at her and for a moment Spina felt her will wavering. "I'm not doing all this for the sake of some ideal. I'm here to kill the son of a bitch that murdered my family."

"How selfish can you be?" Spina asked as she pushed him away. "The only reason I partnered with you is because Maestro Spada asked me to." Sonic's eyes widened slightly. "He told me that the anger in your heart was righteous but there was just so much that he'd been unable to temper it. You have the potential to be so much more than you are right now. You just need to see it."

As they worked their way back to the Sanctuary, Sonic thought on what Spina had said to him. Her words about his anger kept echoing in his head no matter how much he tried to push them out. And he knew that despite what he'd told her years ago she still cared for him deeply. Right now the only one that knew about who he really was Maestro Spada and he had intended for it to stay that way. But despite Spina's anger he could feel just how hurt she really was.

They arrived without incident and Spina stormed off as Sonic changed and cleaned up. Unable to shake her words he stared at the case next to his alarm clock. After only a moment's contemplation he grabbed it and walked to the Novizia apartments where Spina would be until she returned to her house on the surface. Spina answered her door wearing only a pair of shorts and a black sports bra.

"What do you want, Maurice?" she asked irritably. Sonic handed her the case and she cautiously took it. "Is this supposed to be some kind of peace offering? If it is I'm pretty sure my boyfriend will take offence."

"It's mine and I need it back," Sonic told her. "I'm showing it to you so that you can understand my anger. So you can get to know me better. To begin with my name isn't Maurice." She raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the box. In it was a gold hedgehog-shaped pendant inlaid with three sapphires. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. "Do you mind if I come in so we can talk privately?"

######

"Mobius to Sonic! Hello! You awake in there?"

Sonic's eyes opened to see Amy's face only inches from his. "Welcome back to the waking world," she said with a smile as she leaned on the counter next to him. "That looked like a pretty intense dream you were having."

"Not a dream," he corrected her. "I was just remembering the night I told you who I really am."

"Oh, _that _night," Amy said as she looked to the ceiling. "The gravity of everything you told me didn't really sink in until a few days later. I do remember when you showed up at my door I was ready to kill you right there."

"We've come a long way since then," Sonic said and Amy nodded. "Not just as a team but as people too. I'm sure as hell not the same kid I was three years ago."

"Neither of us are," she added staring at him. Sonic then did something that caught Amy completely off-guard: he laughed.

"We're getting to the point where we're pretty damn normal, huh?" he asked still laughing. Amy looked in his eyes and for the first time that she could recall the anger had truly subsided, giving way to actual happiness.

"I...I've never heard you laugh before," she said and Sonic gave her a curious glance. "I mean, sure, I've heard you laugh when we're working and need to blend in but never when it's just the two of us." Knowing it might be the only chance she'd get, Amy slowly moved closer to Sonic to place her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Sonic placed his hand on hers but did not stop her or pull her hand away. Amy moved in and gently placed her lips on his and after a moment Sonic returned the sentiment, one hand across her back and the other on her cheek.

They stayed like that for several moments until they both came up for air. "I love you, Sonic Hedgehog," Amy finally said as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I don't care what else happens to us. I wanted you to know that I will follow you into the very depths of Hell if it means that we can be together." Sonic's jaw trembled as he tried to summon up the appropriate words to respond. He felt something wet run down his cheek and for a moment he thought that Amy's tears had somehow gotten on him.

"Amy..." he started but was interrupted by a loud rapping on the front door. He felt his throat seize up as he stared into her eyes, his heart threatening to pound its way out of his chest. The knocking sounded again, this time a bit louder and with less patience.

"That must be Maestro Spada," Amy said as she slowly pulled away. "We should get it. You know how much the old man hates waiting." Sonic nodded as Amy walked away to answer the door. With several deep breaths he hardened his heart and followed behind her.

He simply couldn't afford to fall in love.


End file.
